Ice of the Ookami Clan!
by Sorceress Magician
Summary: It's time for the Chunin Exam that's taking place in the Hidden Leaf Village, however, Koori Ookami is not like the other Genin of her village having been born to the main house of the Ookami clan. She and her team are taking part in the Chunin, but Koori soon finds herself falling for the Leaf Village's very own Sasuke Uchiha. SasukexOC
1. The Chunin Exam and Powerful New Rivals!

_**[Chapter 1: **__A New Chapter Begins: The Chunin Exam and Identify Yourself: Powerful New Rivals!]_

Leaf Village!

Koori Ookami, Luna Hikari, and Souta Kasumi, a Genin team from the Village Hidden Under the Moon walked along the streets of the Village Hidden in the Leaves ignoring the looks they where getting from the villagers. The villagers noticed that their different colored forehead protectors had a crescent moon showing what village they are from. Koori has her dark brown almost black that's naturally highlight with gray slight shoulder length hair pulled up into a spiky ponytail by a blue ribbon with her bangs covering her forehead with a part on her right side while they frame her face beautifully as her porcelain colored skin shows that she doesn't get enough sunlight just as her onyx colored eyes shows that she was not one to mess with, however, she did have a slight hourglass figure that most of the Leaf Villagers thought belonged to a 14-year-old girl not one that's 12, but they were most shocked when they noticed that both of her ears were priced twice on the ear lop. Some village girls started to talk to each other about what the dark haired girl was wearing: wondering why she was wearing a black trench coat outlined in violet with the shadow of a wolf standing on a cliff with it's head throw back in a howl at a full moon on the back for when it was a hot day.

"This is boring," Koori sighed

"This isn't boring it's annoying Lady Koori," Souta growled.

Souta left eye twitch in annoyances as he stuck his hands in the pocket of his red jean jacket that has a pale blue dragon that was surrounded by a silvery mist crest on the back opened over a black t-shirt. The most of the girls squealed when they looked at him to see that Souta has black short messy hair with his bangs covering his forehead while his brilliant blue colored eyes cought the sunlight perfectly, but his skin tone was the same as the first girl's skin, a porcelain color that shows he doesn't get enough sunlight either, but they almost fainted at seeing his muscles.

"Come down Souta," Luna told him, "it'll get better when the Chunin Exams start."

Luna has white boystyle hair with bangs covering her forehead, but it was her sapphire blue eyes that got the most of the boys attention. Koori looked over at the young white haired girl before she once again let out a sigh.

"Luna do you know where Azriael went?" Koori asked.

"I'm afraid not Lady Koori," Luna answered making Koori once again for the fourth time that day let out a sigh before her head snapped up having had heard a young child yelled in fear. "Lady Koori?"

"Milady is everything alright?" Souta asked.

Without answering Koori took off towards the direction where she has heard the child's cry with her two companions yelling at her to wait or to stop or where she was going as they chased her.

Alleyway!

Koori, Luna, and Souta ran through an alleyway before they stop spotting a group of Genin, but it was the guy wearing a black cat suit and war make-up.

"So does this hurt punk?" the guy asked a young boy that he was holding up in the air.

Koori growled under her breath as she clinched her fists while her body shook with fury making Luna and Souta to back up from her.

"Put him down Kankuro or you know you'll pay for it later," a dirty blond haired girl told him.

"Well, well," Souta mumbled as he looked at the pink haired girl, "what a cutie."

Luna faked gagging while Koori just continued to shake in fury.

"YOU BETTER TAKE YOUR HANDS OFF HIM RIHGT NOW!" a bright blond haired boy ordered.

'So these's are the Leaf Villages Genin,' Kankuro thought as he noticed the forehead protector, "we got a few minutes before he gets here." He tighten his hold on the young boy. "Let's mess with this punks, huh?"

"Let me go you jerk," the kid ordered as he started kicking the guy.

"Your feisty, but not for long," Kankuro said.

"PUT HIM DOWN!" the blond haired boy ordered as he charged forward, but he ended up falling backwards instead. "What the?" He sat up a bit to look at the guy. "What was that?"

"You a Leaf Genin," Kankuro stated, "looks like your village is full of wimps."

'Their outsiders from somewhere, but what are they doing here?' the pink haired girl thought.

Kankuro tightened his grip on the young boy again.

"Konohamaru!" the blond yelled.

"Konohamaru!" two other young voices yelled out in fear.

"Hey!" Konohamaru yelled, "cut it out! It's hurt!"

"That's it!" the blond yelled as he stood up, "drop him now or I'll take you apart! You got that, you fool?"

"Your the fool!" pinky yelled at him as she put the boy in a head lock. "Making threats isn't going to help Naruto!"

"Your annoying," Kankuro told Naruto, "all of you. I don't like runts or any other scrawny weaklings so when a wimp like this starts shooting off his mouth I just want to break him half."

This made not only Luna, Souta, and Koori gasp, but also Naruto and the pink haired girl as well.

"Fine," the other girl said with a sigh, "but I'm not involved in any of this, ok?"

'What's this guys problem?' pinky thought, 'this is getting ugly.'

"First I'll take care of this squirt and then I'll waste the other one," Kankuro told his teammate as he raised his fist.

Luna and Souta gasp as Koori shot forward, but in her place was a black and gray fur wolf with onyx colored eyes.

"LADY KOORI!" Luna and Souta yelled.

This cought the attention of the others making them look, but they soon look back when they heard something hit Kankuro's hand and him crying out in pain as the wolf bit his leg making him drop the young boy. Once the young boy was free the wolf let go and moved back, but kept an eye on Kankuro as it started to change forms. Now in the place of the wolf was Koori who walked over to her team.

"Your a long way from home and way out of your league," Sasuke told them.

"Sasuke!" pinky shouted with joy.

'Well, well,' the blond haired girl thought, 'local hottie.'

"Naruto!" Konohamaru cried.

"Oh, more wimps to tick me off," the guy mumbled.

"Get lost," Sasuke ordered as he crushed the rock that he was throwing up and down in his hand.

"So cool," pinky cheered with a little girl.

"How come your not cool like that?" Konohamaru asked.

"Ah, what'd ya mean?" Naruto asked, "I could have tooken that guy out in two seconds flat." Konohamaru looked away not believing Naruto one bit. 'Sasuke, your always trying to make me look back in front of everyone.'

"Hey, puppet boy!" Koori called making everyone look at her, "I suggest you take boy's advice and get lost!"

"Hey, punk get over here!" the boy called up, "your the kind of pesky little snot I hate the most. All attitude and nothing to back it up."

The boy pulled his puppet off his back as he got ready to fight Sasuke who just sat in the tree glaring at him for his earlier comment.

"What?" the blond girl asked, "are you going to use the Crow for this?"

"Kankuro back off," a monotone voice said, "your an embarrassment to our village."

Koori froze up along with Sasuke before she looked over to see a boy with red massy hair, sea green eyes, and a tattoo of love in kanji over his forehead with a gourd on his back.

'What the hell?' Koori thought, 'how come I didn't sense him.'

Luna and Souta looked at Koori surprised that she froze and shock that she didn't sense him.

"Hey, Gaara," Kankuro greeted nervously.

'When did he get there?' Sasuke thought, 'he didn't even make a sound. Only Jonin at Kakashi's level are that smooth.'

'How could this guy catch Lady Koori by surprise?' Souta thought with shock.

Koori looked at Kankuro before looking back at Gaara finally sensing that some about him was off and that blood thirty eyes of his is what crept her out the most.

"Your an embarrassment to our village," Gaara told his teammate, "have you forgotten the reason we came all the way here."

"I know," Kankuro told him, "I-I mean they challenged us. They started the whole thing." Koori glared him though she was more focused on Gaara. "Here's what happened..."

"Shut up," Gaara ordered, "or I'll kill you."

'Dude is hard core,' Koori thought with a sweat dropped.

"Huh?" Kankuro asked, "right, I was totally out of line. I'm sorry Gaara. I was totally out of line."

Gaara looked over at Sasuke with those blood thirsty eyes.

"I'm sorry for the trouble he caused," Gaara told them.

'This guy has an evil look in his eyes,' Sasuke thought.

'He stopped Kankuro with a pebble and made it look easy while the girl,' Gaara thought as he looked at Koori, 'she knew that Kankuro was a puppet master so quickly plus she even bit him. This two are some one to keep an eye on.' Koori watched as Gaara vanished in a whirl of sand before he reappeared in front of his teammates. "Let's go. We didn't come here to play games."

"Alright," Kankuro agreed, "sure. I get it."

Koori let out a sigh as they started to walk away, but she soon felt the urge to face palm when the pinkette decided to be a banshee.

"Hold on!" pinky yelled, "hey!"

"What?" the girl asked.

"I can tell from your headband that you come from the Village Hidden in the Sand," pinky pointed, "of course the Land of Fir and the Land of Wind are allies, but no shinobi can enter another's village without permission. So state your propose and it better be good."

"Really?" the girl asked, "have you guys been living under a rock or what? You know what's going on do you?"

"They don't," Koori answered as she stepped in front of the Leaf Genin with her two teammates. "But we sure do." The Sand and Leaf shinobi looked at her before they took noticed the black Tsukigakure forehead protector. "Your here for the Chunin Exams aren't you?"

"Yes," the girl answered with a smile glad that some one know what was up as she held up a pass with her name on it.

'Temari, huh?' Koori thought as she read the name.

"We have permission," Temari stated, "of course you are correct we are Hidden Sand Genin, our home it the Land of the Wind. And as the Tsukigakure shinobi here pointed, we're here for the Chunin Exam. Get the picture?"

"The Chunin Exam?" Naruto asked confused, "what's that? Well, I've never heard of no Chunin Exam. Believe it."

"I believe it alright," Temari told him, "that your totally clueless."

Koori and Luna giggled, but they ended up tuning Konohamaru out and then tuning in when Sasuke jumped down to stand in front of them. She then noticed that they had started to walk away again.

"Hey, you,!" he called, "identify yourself!"

Temari stopped walking and looked at Sasuke with a smile.

"You mean me?" she asked.

"No him," Sasuke answered before he pointed at Gaara, "the guy with the gourd on his back."

"My is Gaara of the Desert," Gaara answered after he turned around, "I'm curious about you, too."

Who are you?"

"I'm Sasuke Uchiha."

Gaara looked at Koori who looked back at him.

"And you, girl?" he asked.

"Koori Ookami from the Moon Village."

The Leaf and two of the Sand Genin gasp as they looked at her, but Naruto decided to break the silence

"Hi there," Naruto greeted, "I bet your dying to know my name, right?"

"I couldn't careless," Gaara answered.

The Sand Shinobi turned around and then left quickly leaving the Leaf and Moon Shinobis standing there before Naruto started talking to Konohamaru.

'Things are getting interesting,' Sasuke thought.

"You not going to show me up, Sasuke!" Naruto yelled out of no where.

"Back off loser," Sasuke ordered.

The Moon Shinobis let out sighs of disbelief before they walked off heading for the tea house to meet up with their Sensei.


	2. Genin Takedown! All 12 Rookie Face Off!

_****__[Chapter 2: __Genin Takedown! All Thirteen Rookies Face Off__!]_

Inside!

Koori let out a sigh as she heard the commotion that was coming from ahead of them and decided to tune it all out. Her team walked up to the group of Genin to see what was going on.

"Really nice speech," Sasuke told them, "now both of you step aside and let me through." Koori let out a sigh again when she heard the voice before she shook her head. "And well, your at it revise the Genjutsu. We can see through the illusion anyways. We're going to the third floor."

"Well, well," one of the Chunins that where standing in front of the door said. "So you noticed the Genjutsu."

"Go ahead and tell them Sakura," Sasuke said, "I'm sure that you saw it before anyone else.

"Huh?"

"You the sharpest eyes and best analytically skill on our squad," Sasuke stated, "you must have seen this coming from a mile away."

"I must have?" Sakura asked before she cought onto what they where doing, "oh, of course. Sure. I've spotted it right away. This is only the second floor."

"Right," Naruto agreed.

The Genjutsu was undone making people gasped.

"Well, aren't we the smart ones?" the other Chunin asked, "so you noticed an illusion. Let's see you deal with this?"

The Chunin went to kick Sasuke while the young Uchiha went to counter, but a guy in green quickly stopped them much to everyone's surprise.

'How'd he do that?' Sakura thought, 'I thought he was some kind of weakling getting knocked like that, but he's just as fast as Sasuke.'

'He stopped my kick,' Sasuke thought, 'that some Chakra he's got in his arm.'

"Hey!" a voice said, "what happened to the plan? I thought you were the one who said to keep a low profile and don't let anyone see our skill level."

"I know, but..."

The guy looked at Sakura who where standing right next to each other.

"Never mind it's over," the girl said, "forget it."

The guy then walked up to Sakura who blinked in confusion.

"My name is Rock Lee," the guy told her, "you must be Sakura, right?"

"Huh?"

"Please my girlfriend?" Rock Lee asked, "I vow to protect you with my life."

"Diffidently not," Sakura told him.

"Why?"

"Because your a weirdo," Sakura answered.

"Hey, you over there!" Neji yelled making Sasuke to look at him, "what's you name?"

'Again?' Naruto asked as he looked pissed, 'it's always about Sasuke!'

"It's common courtesy to state you name before asking for some one elses," Sasuke answered.

"Hey, your a rookie aren't you?" Neji asked again, "how old are you anyway?"

"I'm not obliged to answer," Sasuke told him.

"What's that?" Neji asked.

'Cute,' the girl thought.

Koori and her team turned around and started to walk away, but they heard Sakura's voice as they continued to walk.

"Naruto, Sasuke, come on let's go," she said before said boys by their hands.

Koori let out a sigh as she and her team walked away from the group to head for the third floor.

Inside 3 – 1!

Koori, Luna, and Souta all sat close to the doors so when they opened the three of them all looked back to see Sakura, Sasuke, and Naruto all standing there.

"What's this?" Naruto asked in shock.

"Gee...I guess we're not alone," Sakura said, "man, I had no idea that there would so much compaction." Koori looked at Sakura seeing that she looked scared. 'If looking scary is one of the tests they got me beat.'

"SASUKE!" a high pitched voice yelled, "where have you been?" It was then that a blond girl jumped onto Sasuke's back making him to get an annoyed look, Sakura to look pissed, and the Moon Shinobi to look amused. "Boy you have no idea how much I was hoping you'd show up here. I've missed those groovy good looks of yours."

"Hey, you porker back off his mine!" Sakura yelled at her.

The blond girl started to glaring at Sakura.

"Miss Forehead," the blond girl said as she looked at Sakura, "they let you in? Still got thoses frown lines on your bill board brow I see."

"Leave my forehead out of it!" Sakura yelled at her.

"Oh, it's you guys," a lazy voice sounded making everyone to look at him with a boy who was eating away next to him. "I knew this was going to be a dragged, but I didn't know it was going to be this lame."

"All three stoogies are here," Naruto said.

"Hey!" the lazy boy yelled at him, "you know what pipsqueak...ah, forget your a waste of time."

_**Shikamaru Nara always complaining, but never does anything about it, the laziest kid in the academy. Choji Akimichi. Akumunches more like it. I think he'd eat his own head if he could.**_

"Sorry, but Sasuke's all mine," the blond girl said as she pulled down her eye and stucked out her tongue.

_**Ino Yamanaka. Now she's annoying and not because she has the same stupid thing for Sasuke that Sakura does.**_

"Well, well," a voice said making all of them to look over to see squad 8 to noticed that it was a boy with his hood pulled up over his head who spoked up. "What ya know? The whole gangs back together again."

"Oh," a shy voice said making Naruto to look over to see a dark blue haired girl. "Hi Naruto."

Naruto looked at her confused, but she just blushed and looked away while Luna and Koori looked back and forth between them before face palming at Naruto's stupidity.

_**Hinata Hyuga. She's ok, but I don't know why she get all shy and embarrassed every time when I even...look at her. It's kinda of weird. Kiba Inuzuka and his doge Akamaru. Forget what I said about Ino cause this guy's the most annoying of all. He thinks he's so cool. **_

Naruto then looked over at the third member of the team who was being quite.

_****__That there is Shino Aburame. Well, he's just weird kinda of a mystery, but that doesn't mean he can't be annoying, too. _

"Well, well, what do we have here?" a voice making Naruto and them to look over to see three more people.

_**Kuro Neko. Future Head of the Neko Clan and a royal pain in the ass when he starts acting like a cat.**_

"I can't believe that your all here," a young girl with dirty blond hair and fiery orange eyes said with annoyances.

_**Riku Fushichou. She's also a clan's future head, but she's just as much a pain in the ass as Kuro and more of a jerk then Sasuke is.**_

"Hello cuz," another male voice greeted making Sasuke to look over.

"Mamoru," Sasuke greeted back.

_**Mamoru Masato. He's clan's half Uchiha, but their also half Hyuga so that's why he calls Sasuke cuz every now and then. And just like the other two, he, too, is a clan's future head. He has a thing for Riku and I have no idea why, but he's cool most of the time unless you anger him.**_

"You guys, too, uh?" Shikamaru asked, "man, everyone's here for this stupid thing."

"Yup," Kiba and Kuro answered.

"Here we all are," Kiba said with a laugh, "the 12 rookies. This is gonna be fun. At least, for those of us good enough to make the cut." Kiba looked over at the two Uchihas. "Right, Sasuke?"

"Kiba, careful you don't get, too, over confident," Sasuke told him.

"Just wait," Kiba told all of squad 7, "we're gonna blew you guys away! We've been training like crazy."

"What do you think we've been doing?" Naruto asked, "setting around and picking daises? You don't know what training means!"

"Oh, don't mind Kiba?" Hinata asked, "I'm sure he didn't mean anything by it."

"Huh?"

Naruto looked at Hinata confused making the shy girl to blush and look away while Kiba and Akamaru looked at her.

"Hey, you guys!" All of them looked to see a guy with silver hair that was in a ponytail and he was wearing glasses looking at them. "You might wanna try keeping it down a little." The Moon Shinobi all glared at him as they got bad vibes from the guy. "I mean, no offense, but your the 12 rookies, right? Fresh out of the academy. I wouldn't go making a spectacle of yourselves. Just cool it. This isn't a class field trip."

"Well, who asked you?" Ino asked, "who are you?"

"I'm Kabuto Yakushi," the guy answered, "but really look around you?" At this the group all looked around them to see that there were other Ninjas glaring at them. "You made quite an impression." He then looked at a group of Ninjas behind the rookies. "See those guys?" The rookies where now looking at them as well. "They're from the rain village, very touchy. They all are. The exam makes everyone tense, and you don't wanna rub them they wrong way."

"Uh-ah," Sakura agreed a bit scared.

"You can't help it," Kabuto told them, "I mean, how could you know how things work, you're just rookies You remind me of myself awhile back."

"Kabuto?" Sakura asked, "is that your name?"

"Yeah," he answered.

"This isn't the first time you've taken the exam?" Sakura asked again.

"No, it's...my 7th," Kabuto answered as he rubbed the back of his head making everyone to gasp. "well, they're held twice a year so this well be my fourth year."

"Wow, a veteran," Sakura breathed, "you must be an expert by now."

"Yeah, sort of," Kabuto said with a nervous smile.

"Cool, you can give s all the inside tips," Naruto yelled.

"Yeah, some expert," Shikamaru said, "he's never passed."

"Well, 7th times the charm," Kabuto said once again with a nervous smile, "that's what they say, huh?"

"So I guess all those rumors about the exam being tough were true," Shikamaru once again spoked up, "oh man, I knew this was gonna be a drag."

"Hand on, don't give up hope yet," Kabuto told him, "maybe I can help you kids out a little." Kabuto then pulled a deck of cards. "With my ninja info cards."

"What the heck are those?" Sakura asked.

"It's hard to explain, but these cards have been chakra encoded with everyone thing I've learned over the past four years," Kabuto answered, "I've got more then 200 of them. So you see, I haven't been completely wasting my time." Kabuto then the deck on the ground before he held a blank card. "They my not look like much to the naked eye." He then placed the card next to the deck. "In fact they appear to be blank." He placed a pointing figure onto the card while raising his other hand into a hand sign. "Don't want just anyone seeing this stuff."

"What are you doing?" Sakura asked.

"You see," Kabuto started to answer as he spun the around with his finger, "I'm using my chakra to reveal their secrets." Just then in a puff of smoke a map of the Villages and lands appeared. "Like this for example."

"Awesome," Sakura said in awe, "a map. Of what?".

"It shoes all the geographical distribution of candidates that have come to take the exam, what villages they come from, and how many from each village," Kabuto said, "why do think they all came here and take the exam together at the same time?" The group looked at him confused. "It's to faster friendship between nations of course. "International brotherhood and all that, and it's true enough as far as it goes."

"But there's another reason?" Sasuke asked.

"Yeah, you see, the important thing is that this way they can carefully regulate the total number of shinobi that end up in each village, therely maintaining the balance of power," Kabuto answered.

"Oh yeah...balance of power...hmm..." Naruto portend that he did he knew.

"Balance of power, big deal, it's all a drag," Shikamaru said.

"If the balance isn't maintained, then one nation can wind up with more shinobi than it's neighbor, and it might be tempted to attack that's," Kabuto told them, "So they try to maintain the status quo. Makes sense...I suppose."

"Hn, do there cards of yours have any info on the candidates individually?" Sasuke asked.

"They might," Kabuto answered, "you have some one special in mind?"

"I might," Sasuke also answered.

"Well, I can't promise that my information is complete or perfect, but I've got something on just about everyone," Kabuto told Sasuke, "including you guys, of course. So which is it?" Kabuto held up a card from the deck. "Tell me anything you know about them, a description, where they're from, whatever. Anything at all."

"He's Gaara of the Desert, then she's Koori Ookami from the Moon Village, and there's Rock Lee of the Leaf Village, while your at it," Sasuke informed.

"Man, that's no fun," Kabuto sighed, "you even know there names. That makes it easy." As they all watched Kabuto pulled out three cards from the deck. "Here they are."

"Show 'em to me," Sasuke pretty much ordered.

'I haven't a clue as to what's going on here, but I'll act like I do,' Naruto thought as he crossed his arms and nodded.

"Okay, first up is Rock Lee," Kabuto said once the information appeared on the card, "looks like he's about a year older then you guys. Mission experience: 11 C ranks and 20 D ranks. His squad leader is Guy. In the last 12 months, his taijutsu has erratically improved, but his other skills are pretty shaky. Last year he got a lot of attention as a Genin, but for some reason he chose not to participate in the Chunin Exam." Kabuto looked up at them then. "This'll be his first time as a candidate, same as you guys. His teammates are Tenten and Neji Hyuga."

"Hyuga, Huh?"

"Alright next is Koori Ookami," Kabuto said as he made Lee's info vanished before he placed another card down that's information showed up to reveal the girl from before. "Let's see here. Well, she's the same age as you guys, however, she's the daughter from the Main House of the Ookami Clan and the younger Sister of the soon to be Yorukage." Everyone gasped at this, hell, even Sasuke's eyes widen. "Mission Experience: 20 C rank and only 1 D rank. Her taijutsu, ninjutsu, kekkei genkai, and weaponry is nothing to laugh at, but her genjutsu falls a little flat. Her teammates are Luna Hikari and Souta Kasumi while her Brother is the team's Sensei."

"Wow," Sakura breathed.

"Did you say Kasumi?" Mamoru asked.

"Yes, why?" Kabuto answered/asked.

Mamoru ignored Kabuto and looked over at Sasuke.

"It seems that Kuro, Riku, and I aren't the only half Uchihas here," he told the Uchiha heir.

Sasuke looked at him wide eye before looking around the place, but black hair and brilliant blue eyes cought his attention, however, Souta was talking to Luna about something not paying attention.

"Okay, next is Gaara of the Desert," Kabuto said as he brought up the info, "mission experience: 8 C rank and...get this 7 B rank as a Genin! There's not a lot of information on this guy. He's a rookie from another land originally, but there is this." Kabuto looked at them all. "He survived every mission without getting a scratch on him."

"The dudes done a B rank as a Genin?" Shikamaru asked in shock, "and had never been injured?!"

Kabuto placed another card down as brought the info into view.

"Leaf, Moon, Sand, Rain, Grass, Waterfall, Sound," Kabuto listed off the villages in the exam, "from the looks of it, they've all sent exceptionally skilled candidates to the exams this time around. Of course, the Hidden Sound Village is small, it just sprang up recently and no one knows anything about it." Luna, Souta, and Koori all looked at each other with raised eyebrows. "Those guys are a complete mystery." Kabuto picked up the cards after whipping the info from them and put them back into the deck. "Well, you get the point, this competition's going to be intense this year."

"So it would seem," Hinata spoked up, "it's almost enough to make you lose your confidence."

"It's a fine time to start talking like that!" Ino said to Hinata.

"Do you...really think it's going to be tougher this time?" Sakura asked.

"Oh yeah," Kabuto answered, "in the four years I've been coming, I've never seen a crop of candidates with as much potential as this one. Yep, we've got our work cut out for us."

'Ok, so we're just rookies and must of these's guys are older and more experience then we are,' thought Sakura, 'ok, no big deal, it's ok to be a little scared. I can handle it, but it'll be a whole lot if I didn't have to watch Naruto falling apart right in front of me. I mean, nothing usually get's to him, poor guy. Maybe I can try and cheer him up.' Sasuke walked forward a bit. "Hey, don't worry Naruto. We'll be fine."

Koori felt her eye twitch when Naruto turned around and pointed at the crowd.

"MY NAME IS NARUTO UZUMAKI!" Naruto shouted, "AND I'M GOING TO BEAT EVERYONE OF YA! BELIEVE IT!"

"Why that rude little..." Souta growled.

"Calm down Souta," Koori interrupted, "we understand that what he said was rude, but there's no need to get so worked up over it."

"Lady Koori is right Souta," Luna agreed, "we have to set a good image for the Moon Village."

"Right," Souta agreed after he took a deep breath to calm down.

'He truly acts like an Uchiha with that temper of his,' Koori thought before she looked back just in time to see Ino stormed up to Sakura looking pissed.

"Hey, what is that idiot trying to do?" she asked, "get us killed?"

'I've should have known,' Sakura thought looking annoyed, 'he's not smart enough to be scared!'

"Tell your boyfriend to keep his big fat trap shut!" Ino shouted at her.

"Whose boyfriend?" Sakura asked pissed off this time.

"Oh, I forgot," Ino told her, "you can't get one!"

"What did you say?" Sakura asked in outrage.

"Yeah, I feel a lot better now," Naruto said with a grin.

Koori shook her head before cackling a bit.

'Idiot,' Sasuke thought with a smirk.

"Uh, can you ay that again a little louder?" Kiba asked, "didn't quite catch it."

"You moron," Shikamaru said, "are you trying to get everybody in this place to hate our guts or what?"

Koori face palm when Sakura stormed up to Naruto and put him in a head lock.

"Naruto, you jackass!" Sakura scolded, "why did you go and say something like that? You obnoxious..." Sakura stopped scolded him when see the other Genins all glaring at them. "Oh, hi everyone. Heh. Don't mind him? He some times say's these crazy things, he doesn't really mean them. They just kinda of come out, he's got this condition, kinda of a psychical thing, heh, he really should be on medication, haha." Koori let out a sigh as she shook her head. "Now see what you've done Naruto? You've hurt everybodies feelings, they think that you don't respect them, but that isn't true is it Naruto?"

"Idiots," Souta sighed.

"Don't we know it," Luna and Koori agreed as they hanged their heads.

Luna's head snapped up at that moment when she cought the sound of movement.

"We have a problem," Luna said making her two teammates to look at her.

"What is it?" Souta asked.

It was then that Koori heard it as well.

"Movement and from the sound of it..." Koori answered before she stopped to listen closer, "it would seem that there are three of them and their moving fast."

"Their heading for that guy Kabuto," Luna confirmed.

"Are we going to interfere?" Souta asked.

"No," Koori answered, "he's not who he say's he is so what ever happens to him is not our problem."

"Right," the other two agreed with a nod.

"Would you for once in your life think about what your doing? Think about the rest of us?"

"Fine," Naruto answered.

Just then a shinobi appeared throwing three kunais at Kabuto who dodge them quickly when a second shinobi appeared and throw a punch at Kabuto.

'Their from the Village Hidden in the Sound,' thought Kabuto with surprised.

However, once again the silver haired boy dodged the attack.

'Man, he's fast,' Naruto and Sakura thought.

'He's almost as quick as me,' thought Sasuke.

Kabuto was smirking when the sound of glass shattering made the 12 rookies to gasp as Kabuto's glasses crack, pieces of glass falling to the floor.

"Oh, I get it," Kabuto said as he removed his glasses, "it was that kind of attack."

"Hang on, I saw it all," Sasuke spoked up as he moved forward, "he dodge the attack. How did that happen?"

"It must have come closer then it looked," Shikamaru answered, "tch! Look at him acting like it was nothing? Real tough guy."

Just then Kabuto collapsed, coughing up a bit of blood and causing everyone's eyes to widen while Luna, Souta, and Koori's eyes narrowed.

"What?" Naruto asked in shock, "did he just..."

"Kabuto, what's wrong?" Sakura asked, "what is it?"

The Moon Shinobis watched as Sakura and Naruto ran up to Kabuto looking worried.

"Hey, Kabuto.

"Are you ok?"

"Yeah," Kabuto answered, "I'm fine."

"Are you sure?" Naruto asked a little bit worried.

"Not such a tough guy after all," one of the Sound Ninjas said in a smug voice, "I guess maybe that's why he's on his 7 try."

"Write this on your little card, punk," a second Sound Ninja told Kabuto, "the Genin from the Sound Village will be Chunin when this is all over. Guaranteed."

'I don't get it,' thought Sasuke, 'he say their attack in time to evade it. What made him fall apart?'

Just then there a sound of an explosion that came from the front of the room making everyone to look up in front.

"Alright you baby-faced degenerate!" a voice shouted, "pip down and listen up!" The smoke cleared and the speaker spoke again. "It's time to begin! I'm Ibiki Morino, you proctor, and from this moment on...you worst enemy."

'We're doomed,' Luna and Koori thought with a groan.


End file.
